Late Show with David Letterman: Mariska Hargitay/Simon Amstell/Kandace Springs Credits (2014)
Executive Producers Barbara Gaines Matt Roberts Jude Brennan Maria Pope Rob Burnett Co-Executive Producer Kaney Agostini Directed by Jerry Foley Musical Director Paul Shaffer Supervising Producers Jerry Foley Kathy Mavrikakis Shelia Rogers Brian Teta Head Writer Matt Roberts Writers Steve Young Bill Scheft Michael Barrie Jim Mulholland Lee H. Ellenberg Jeremy Weiner Joe Grossman Jill Goodwin Chris Belair Paul Masella Matt Kirsch R.J. Fried Mike Leech Zach Smilovitz Alex Buly David Letterman Associate Directors Randi Grossack Jessica Santini Louise Galante Talent Executive Shelia Rogers Line Producer Paula Chagares Music Producer Sheryl Zelikson Producer Mike Buckiewicz Executive Assistant to David Letterman Mary Barclay Associate Producer Mike Meintee Unit Manager Pam Narozny Production Designer Jason Kirschner Art Director Mark Erbaugh Costume Designer Susan Hum Assistant Costume Designer Juliet Ouyoung Talent Coordinator Richard Sheckman Writers' Segment Producer Amy Deiboldt Talent Researchers Carly Green Vinny Napoltano Writers' Researcher Tom Foster Writers' Assistant Adam Lloyd Production Associates Sarah Eyde Thea Kalcevic Kerry Belair CBS Orchestra Segment Producer Dan Fetter Talent Coordinators Jennifer Chapin John Klarl Talent Assistants Randi Flesh Enily Rozoco Assistant Talent Researcher Kat Koehler Talent Research Assistant Geraldyne Klein Assistants to David Letterman Susan Kolenovic Joanna DeMartin Assistants to Rob Burnett Justin Tusolides Susan Shreyar-Miller Assistant to the Director Roman Palylyk Production Staff Art Kelly Meghan Maguira Jordanne Kessel Philip Reid-Francisco WPI Corporate Staff Janice Penino Hofmann Joe DeGeorge Elizabeth Oliveri Jeanine Kelly Neal Fessler Producer, Special Projects Amy Rubin CBS Executive in Charge of Production Richard Reyes-Guerra Operations Manager Robert Fallor Technical Director Tim Kennedy Lighting Designers Steven Brill Tim Stephenson Audio Kevin Rogers Pierre DeLaforcade Gary Kiffel Tom Herrmann Pete Pelland Al Norwood Wesley Pelland Larry Zinn Michael J. Muller James Murray Music Mixing Engineer Harvey Goldberg Re-recording Mixer Seth Mintz Video Bill White Camera Al Cialino John Curtin Karin Grzella Steve Kaufman Fred Shimizu Jack Young Electronic Graphics Ron McGugins Supervising Editor Mark Spada Editors Daniel Baggio Andrew Evangelista Steve Hostamsky Videotape Tom Catusi James Alkins Tom Ineson Technical Support Dan Campbell John Moran Electronic Maintenance Gary Mintz Michael Azzarello Luis Guillermo Pelaez Bengt Erik Akerblom Stage Managers Frank Comito Biff Henderson Edward Valk Graphic Art Directors Chris Dimino Cheryl Hurni-Barwicki Graphic Artists Stacy Cohen Michelle Bitner Outside Props Ruth Siegel Liana Capestani Head Stagehands Pat Farmer Harold Larkin Shawn Walters Scenic Artists Barbara Taylor Avery Brandan Makeup Jane DiPersie Hair Stylist John DiGioia Wardrobe Supervisor Natalie Fowles Opali CBS Production and Operations Supervisor Darlene Barbara For Video Cue, Inc. Tony Mendez Toby Seda Opening Sequence Created by Jerry Foley Late Show Musicians Sid McGinnis Will Lee Anton Fig Felicia Collins Tom "Bones" Malone Aaron Heick Frank Greene Paul Shaffer Musical Arrangements by Tom "Bones" Malone Music Staging and Production Michael Ferrante Announcer Alan Kalter Audience Warm-Up Alan Kalter Standup Comedy Bookers Kerry Belair Alex Buly Executive in Charge of Audience Development David Kay Director of Page Development Jennifer Ray Director of Audience Recruitment Bethany Williams Audience Coordinators Karen Cerna Lisa Weiner Jonathan Daly Paul Rescigno Kevin O'Toole Special Ticketing Program Coordinators Aaron Neme Kevin Smith Director of Travel Operations Annette Guardabascio Creative Directors, Digital Media Jay Johnson Walter Kim Staff Physician Dr. Lou Aronne The CBS Orchestra and CBS Mailbag are trademarks of CBS Inc. and are used under license from CBS Inc. Worldwide Pants Incorporated is the author of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all laws giving effect thereto. Unauthorized duplication distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil liability and/or criminal prosecution. Visit the official Late Show Website: www.cbs.com for ticket information Please call: 212-975-1003 or visit: www.lateshowaudience.com ©2014 Worldwide Pants Inc. All Rights Reserved Facebook www.facebook.com/Letterman Twitter @Letterman Worldwide Pants Incorporated Category:Worldwide Pants Incorporated Category:End Credits Category:CBS